


Caresse

by BabyDracky



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya ne comprend pas pourquoi il se sent si seul tous les matins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caresse

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour Morelindele.

Cette caresse. Il la connaissait, il en était convaincu. Combien de fois le matin s’était-il déjà éveillé avec cette impression, ce lourd sentiment qui écrasait son cœur, qu’il avait été chéri et choyé toute la nuit durant pour s’éveiller seul, toujours seul. Ses draps froids. Alors que ce corps, cette voluptueuse présence, avait été si chauds. Si réconfortants. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour se saisir enfin de cette douce chaleur. Il ne voulait plus être seul. Ses iris charbonneux découvrirent des pépites d’or étincelantes et fiévreuses qui ne semblaient voir que lui. Le visage impassible de l’ange – que pouvait être cette créature sinon un ange avec ces superbes ailes immaculées qui entouraient sa chevelure de lune et qui dansaient autour de ce visage aimant – s’approcha lentement du sien. Il put humer ce délicieux parfum de bergamote qu’il aimait tant et qui semblait lui coller à la peau chaque matin. Des lèvres froides mais douces coulèrent sur les siennes et un gémissement échappa à l’ange de la nuit. Il souffrait, il le sentait. Ses bras se perdirent dans sa chevelure si fluide, plus lumineuse que devait l’être la course des étoiles. Il sanglotait. Il avait pêché, il avait fait pleurer un ange.

Yue se blottit au creux de ces bras généreux, contre ce cœur si puissant. Les larmes ne se tarirent pas. Au matin, son Maître l’aurait oublié.


End file.
